


The Riddle

by Savall



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个，书里没说难敌他们怎么迎接坚战的……我就自行发挥了。强行悲情，强行洗白，总之Out of Character。Yudhisthira暗恋向。为和朋友开的囚禁脑洞的上篇，单独看也可。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riddle

“上仙啊，我这一生，恪守正法，日行善举，可我知道，我早已违背了正法。我无法控制我的欲望与罪孽，如若我将因此受到惩罚，我必定毫无怨言。”

其时不过五月间，草长莺飞，鲜红色的海娜花像是异域的舞者，随着清风的到来而轻柔摇曳，在整个金碧辉煌的王宫之中格外耀眼。又是这样一个五月间，一个天气尚好的日子，这让坚战感到自己像是回到旧时。在旧时的日子，象城的王宫之中同样开满着这样灿烂妖冶的鲜花。那时他仍旧年纪尚小，父亲别于人世，他随着母亲与叔父的马车自父亲隐居的森林来到那座于他而言过分富丽堂皇的宫殿。

他在脑中不断幻想着将要前往之地的样子，而他的四位幼弟则在他身后轻声细语，小声地谈论起将要开始的生活。他们满是期待地回想起父亲曾经描述过的象城——那座由金饰装点的城市，恒河的骄傲啊！

那时的他穿着粗糙简陋的旧袍子，脖子上挂着些看起来可笑的山野饰品，担忧着或许脚上残留着森林泥泞的鞋会玷污了洁净的地面。他过分地专注，以致于当怖军试图与他搭话时，他只是茫然地看着他。

“怖军，你刚才是在与我说话吗？”

“我的兄长，你是因为即将去往的新家而感到兴奋不已了吗？”

“父亲才逝去，而我们的母亲仍旧要承受着这份悲痛，我不应为此而感到兴奋。”他摇摇头，快速地否认了怖军的问题。怖军像是听见了他话语之中的指责，笑脸迅速地垮了下来，方才的愉悦在此刻逃离，他垂下头去，默不作声。

坚战只好叹了一口气，走上前去试图轻拍怖军的肩膀：“但我无疑是对此感到好奇的，我的弟弟。”他说道，“但，你要知道，当我们到达宫殿之后，我们理应和平地对待同是我们兄弟的百子，即便你天生神力，亦不可以骄纵辱人。”他看向在怖军身旁闷声不吭的三位幼弟，又加上一句，“我们理应团结，让人提起俱卢时，所说的只有俱卢的一百零五位英勇善战的王子。这是我的请求，亦是我的誓言。”

他看着自己的幼弟们点了点头，便不再说话。直至正午，他们才抵达那扇宏伟的宫殿门前，门上那雕刻精美的纹路随着日光的照耀而熠熠生辉，站在门两旁的侍卫亦高大威武，仿若神之勇士。他感到没有由来的不安，于是他试图抿了抿嘴唇，压抑住自己难以控制的紧张。

 

随着宫门地缓缓开启，映入坚战眼帘的是站在不远处等待着的毗湿摩与伯父持国。毗湿摩穿着银色的礼服，气宇轩昂地站在持国的身旁，仿佛是在那一瞬间看见了贡蒂与五子一般，随着他们的走近，他微笑着向五子眨了眨眼。

“我们已经等待许久，愿你们旅途愉快，孩子们。”他顿了顿，又看向贡蒂，轻声继续，“你也是，贡蒂。这里的大门永远为你敞开。”

“大伯，我的此行仅希求一个安生之所。”贡蒂双手合十，语气谦卑，“我希望我的孩子们能在此生活。”

“当然，当然，贡蒂。”毗湿摩温柔地回道，“这里永远是你与五位王子的家。”

“贡蒂，愿仙人赐福于你！请不要惊慌，我的兄弟般度的家人便是我的家人，请把这里当家一样对待吧。如若你有任何需要，请告诉我的妻子甘拓丽，她会帮助你的。愿你长生，贡蒂！”持国说道，“请在这之后，让我的儿子们与他们兄弟相见吧，百子们早就等待着这一刻了。”

 

坚战缓慢地与兄弟们穿行在皇宫的花园之中，海娜花此时开得正好，日光柔和地洒在花瓣之上，在地上留下浅浅的印记。他的兄弟们仍旧跟在他的身后，好奇的探看这这座看上去如若

神之宅邸的宫殿，他们的眼里满是欣喜，眼里闪动着在山林之间玩乐时才有的兴奋。

他们走近另一座由大理石雕刻而成的宫殿，看着装饰一新的地毯在他们的眼前铺开，而后，随着鞋底触碰地面的声音，穿着整齐的百子们小心地站至他们的眼前。

“愿你安康，坚战王兄。”坚战听见一声恭谦有礼的问候，他抬起头去，看向站在人群之中的那名高傲的王子。那是他从未见过的光景，难敌佩戴着精雕细琢的金饰，身披着颜色鲜艳的礼服，他微笑着，如若天帝释下凡，又如若莲花池中最圣洁饱满的莲花，他身后的百子们亦如神眷之子那般，在巍峨宫殿之前显得英俊无匹。

“愿你安康。”坚战简短地回答，“我的兄弟，告诉我，你如何知道我的名字？”

“我早已听闻你的名字，坚战王兄。”难敌仍旧笑着，倾身上前，缓缓地为他行了触足之礼。

他看向难敌，再一次被眼前这名少年所吸引——他从未见过如此独特的人啊。难敌身上的华服让他感到羞愧不已，与这名少年相比，他身上的粗布衣裳在日光之下颜色晦暗——而让他更为羞怯的，是难敌身上那独一无二的魅力，他是那么的耀眼啊，如若初升之阳光照射在恒河河畔，只有最伟大的苏利耶的光辉才能与他匹敌。

有那么一瞬间，坚战感到惊恐，他竟是察觉到莫名的嫉妒自他的心底逐渐生起，仿若梦魇一般将他轻轻缠绕，他无法躲避，亦无法阻止。这不合正法，他对自己说，这当然不合正法，为什么我会嫉妒自己的兄弟？我理应祝福他，将世间的赞美献给他！即便他是恶神转世！

“愿诃罗神赐福于你！”像是为了逃避自己的内心，坚战一字一句地说道。而难敌只是笑笑，挪开身让站在身后的弟弟们向坚战一一问好，而后，随着日暮的降临，他才缓缓转身离去。

这太过于奇妙了，坚战感到自己的心脏正砰砰地跳着，他想到三叔在来前对母亲所说的关于难敌的传闻，不免猛地吸了一口气，而他身后的怖军正大声地叫嚷着天色已晚是时候享用晚餐了。

 

*

 

之后的日子，坚战便习惯坐在花园的石柱旁研究古老的书卷，此刻，他的幼弟们正在花园之中与百子们嬉戏，他们奔跑着，在这座巨大的花园里迅速穿行——这是怖军向他描述过最为开心的时刻，他等待着持国的儿子们迅速向他奔跑而来，接着敏捷地闪过身去，掰过他们的脑袋，让他们重重地撞击。

“看哪！坚战哥哥！”他大声叫嚷着，耀武扬威地招手，“我战胜了持国的儿子们！”

“怖军，为什么你要战胜你的兄弟？”坚战皱着眉头，看向脸上满是欢喜的怖军，“你还记得我的请求吗？”

“我的兄长，你为何要如此仁慈？”怖军不满地嘟哝，“持国的百子都是天生的阿修罗，他们必将祸害世界，我如今所为并不算什么。而你，我的兄长，只要有难敌在，你便无法真正成为王储——如若我们不战胜持国百子，又岂能获得力量？”

“可……”坚战欲言又止。

“我的兄长啊，尽管我们的父亲放弃了王位，但那始终是属于你的！你以正法为魂，又岂是恶神转世的难敌所能相比的？侍从们每日都在传说难敌王子与他的兄弟们的恶行，而我又岂能视而不见。”怖军抬高了声音，却在看见自己的兄长皱着眉头后而闭上了嘴。他摇了摇头，无奈地笑笑，转过身离去，仅留下坚战呆愣愣地站在原地。

是啊，他为何从未思考过这样的问题？他询问自己，为何他会在一开始对于难敌有着荒唐的羡慕，他理应比难敌优秀——而那弃绝正法的难敌，是注定要无法超越他与他的兄弟的。这当然不合理。可这又为何不合理呢？为何他的视线总是紧紧地跟随着难敌？为什么他会开始向往起那位邪恶的持国之子了？

他低下头去，叹了一口气，轻轻抚平托蒂之上的褶皱，又一次拿起书卷。

 

再一次见到难敌是在某个清晨，他不太记得他是如何清醒的了，当他被催促着走进大殿时，难敌与怖军便已然在中央站立许久了。难敌依旧是他初次见到时的模样，高傲、眼神狡黠、穿着耀眼华丽的衣袍，身上的金饰即便在光线不甚明朗的清晨亦闪着微光。他的兄弟则带着厌恶与仇恨的看向难敌，狠狠地捏紧拳头，试图压抑住自己的怒气，以便不在下一刻直接冲上去拼命地将拳头击向难敌。

“这名邪恶的难敌王子，试图毒害我的哥哥。”在看到坚战站定时，阿周那突然出声，声音坚定，带着些愤愤不平，“英勇正义的毗湿摩伯父啊，请为我们主持正义吧，若非今日清晨我阻止兄长怖军咽下难敌王子送来的食物，或许一切都已经晚了。我的兄长坚战一向劝我们要友善对待持国叔父的儿子，但如今，我们却不得不为此而担忧自己的生命！”

难敌低着头，不发一言，却在听见阿周那的话语后不屑地冷笑起来，他匆匆地偏过头，看向站在不远处的自己的兄弟们，他的弟弟难降紧皱着眉头，担心地回望着他，而他则只是对难降轻轻地点了点头。

“阿周那王子，我并非想反驳你，我的罪行我自当承认——然而，你的兄弟怖军却对我的兄弟同样行使不善之事。你的兄长从未阻止过怖军的恶行——”难敌咬紧牙齿，恶狠狠地回过头，瞥向坚战，与他短暂地对视。

坚战亦看向他，却在下一秒发现难敌早已经转过身，看向坐在远处的毗湿摩，于是他只好轻笑着摇了摇头。他何尝不知道怖军的行为早已越矩，可一旦想起维杜罗的警告，他便不再想要阻止。——这只是幼时的玩闹，不是吗？怖军也曾与他其他三位年幼的弟弟这样打闹不是吗？

他握紧拳头，努力压抑住自己另一种黑暗的念头在自己的脑海之中疯狂生长。他望向难敌，那位高傲耀眼的持国之子，他感到难敌身上金饰的光辉扎碾着他的眼睛，阻止他透过那层光辉看向正法，穿过这层层迷雾去阻止自己内心深处那难以表露的想法——他是如此的渴慕他啊！以致于他那过往的羡慕与嫉恨甚至都化为了此刻的渴望。

他轻轻地叹了一口气，试图保持着他往常那般温和的微笑，却在抬起眼睛看向怖军的那一刻对向了难敌充满厌恶的视线。他迅速地转过头去，企图借此躲避难敌的眼神。

他甚至不知道当人群散尽时，难敌对着他的背影冷笑了一声，之后便像是忘记了这一切似的，迅速走至弟弟的身旁，安慰似的拍了拍他们的肩膀：“我的兄弟们，只要我在，我便会阻止怖军。”他坚定地说，眼里闪动着光辉，如若悬挂在高山之上的星辰。

 

*

 

那之后的不久，难敌与持国百子便与他和他的兄弟们被送往静休林修行。长辈们在私下里恳求他劝说他与他的兄弟们再次与持国百子交好，并领着难敌来到他的住所之处向他与他的兄弟们道歉。

难敌无疑是极不情愿的，他皱着眉头，满是不甘，却仍旧缓缓地低下身去，为他行了触足之礼。

“愿你平安，坚战王兄。”难敌的声音打着颤，像是在极度平息自己的怨怒。坚战在心里为难敌的行为感到好笑——这是兄长的职责不是吗？他必须代表着自己兄弟来到这里，即便他是如何的不甘愿。而站在坚战身后的怖军小声地冷笑了一声，坚战叹了一口气，以眼神示意怖军的行为过于失礼，怖军轻咳一声，最终还是将卡在喉咙之中的话语咽了回去。

“愿你平安，难敌。”他径直走上前去，缓慢地伸出手去，轻轻地给了难敌一个拥抱——而后者则因为过分震惊而显得略微拘谨，他感受到难敌在他的怀中不自觉地微微颤抖着。于是他笑了起来——尽管他看到难敌不解的眼神之中仍旧带着厌恶：“我的兄弟，我绝不会让你上次所言之事再次发生。请让我们坦诚相见吧，我不会向你隐瞒半分。请就此原谅我与我的兄弟们，并接受我们的原谅吧。”

难敌却迅速摇了摇头，像是拒绝似地：“不，王兄，是我犯了错，我岂有资格原谅你们？”他顿了顿，又像是不甘心地接上，“但我仍旧希望，我的兄弟与你们能够和睦地相处下去。我的父亲告诉我，在这之后不久，我们便会前往同一处地方学习。”

坚战因为难敌话语之中的妥协而欣喜地回答：“那必定会成为一段快乐的时光的，难敌弟弟。”

 

在一开始，如他所预料的那般，那段时日难敌逐渐与他和解。难敌看向他的眼神再也不像不久前那般充满着嫌恶与鄙夷，他会在夜晚时与他偶尔交谈，谈及起幼年时他与他兄弟在王宫里的趣事。每当这时，难敌的话语便显得滔滔不绝了起来，白日的隔阂竟仿若不复存在，此刻，他们如若好友一般，在简陋的木屋里看着窗外的星空秉烛夜谈。

“在难降仍旧十分年幼的时候，有一次他和我赌气，试图绝食来表达自己的愤怒。结果——”难敌嗤笑了一声，“后来听人说，他在深夜时感到饥饿难耐，便偷偷跑到厨房里。卫兵们在那时竟然以为有人偷闯进王宫了哩。”

坚战笑着摇了摇头，看向坐在对面的少年那灿烂夺目的笑容：“你们为何事情赌气？”

“哈？”难敌又笑了一声，才故弄玄虚地继续，“我那时喜欢爬树，而我一向在比赛中胜过难降，于是他就与我置气了。”

“我的兄弟也是这样——我父亲喜好打猎，于是便吵嚷嚷地叫着父亲带他们去真刀实枪地学习。父亲在一开始拒绝了，直到后来在被他们叨扰到不耐烦之后才决定了一个日子。”

“然后呢？”

“在那一日下了雨，于是阿周那与怖军便只好坐在家里打弹弓。”坚战继续道，他看向难敌，试图再说些什么，却看见难敌原本高兴的神色因为“怖军”的名字而低沉了下来。

“这十分有趣。”难敌应付似的回答了他一句，背过身去想要在吵嚷的房子里找一个铺位合上眼睛。坚战看着难敌的背影，像是想要说些什么，最终只好突兀地迸出一句话来：“今天的夜空十分灿烂啊，难敌弟弟。”

难敌不情愿地回过头去，直愣愣地看向窗外的星空，过了半晌后才点了点头：“是啊。”他说，声音很轻，“我的舅舅曾来看过我几次，他说，在我母亲的曾经的国度，高山之上的星星灿烂无比，宛若日光。”

“难敌弟弟。”他像是突然下定决心似地，轻轻地靠近难敌，小声地在难敌的耳边嘟哝，“不如在明日，我们去看这里的星空吧。”他一脱口而出这段话时，便开始后悔了起来。他竟是想要违背德罗纳上师的规定！他看向难敌，期许着在他身旁的少年会果断地拒绝他，却听见他低不可闻地说：“好。”

 

隔日，他们偷偷趁着上师与他们的兄弟熟睡之后走入在木屋旁的森林。阴暗的森林在星光的照耀之下，模糊不清的光线微弱地打在高大的树木之上，在地面上留下浅浅的影子。他看向站在自己的身旁的难敌，他的轮廓在暗淡的光线之下显得模糊不清，他因为疾走而微微喘着气，不免微微的拉住年长的坚战的衣襟。坚战为此而轻轻笑了起来，任由午夜的凉风吹刮着他的皮肤。

待到森林在他们眼前逐渐变得矮小，他们才停了下来。难敌抬起头，带着些兴奋地看向天空：“我从未在这个时间看过这片星空。”他的语气里充满了震惊。

“我也是。”坚战简短地回答，他悄悄地转过头去，看向难敌专注的脸，小心翼翼地试图握住对方的左手。

 

 

他记不清究竟是什么时候起他与难敌逐渐疏远。大概是在阿周那与他的上司向一名有天赋的弓箭手索要了拇指之后，又或是怖军在一次次对决之中大声欺辱难敌与他的弟弟们，难敌在这之后不再出现在他的住所与他谈及幼年的趣事，亦不再以友善的眼神看向他。他逐渐与上师之子马嘶交好，与对方在空闲时谈笑风生，在河边嬉戏，而难敌看向他的眼神又一次充满了鄙夷——

他们又像是回到了之前的样子，重新回到了那条背道而行的岔路，彻底地走向了相反的道路。他或许去往光明，而难敌则步入黑暗。他们的人生在此之后便不再拥有任何的交汇。

他告诉自己，自己理应接受这样的安排，他与难敌注定要走向不同的道路，他们的人生在出生时便已然注定——可，他是如此的渴慕难敌啊！他甚至无法说清这渴慕的来源究竟是什么？是初见难敌时的那份令他感到不安的嫉妒吗？又或是因为难敌那奇异的吸引力？——他是那么的耀眼啊，最美好的宝石都无法与他相比。

他感到无可奈何，却难以阻止，唯有不断地在内心思考着正法，企图以此来摆脱那这令人难以忍受的不快。

 

*

 

在后来的无数时光里，他曾想过，如果迦尔纳不曾出现在难敌的身边，他与难敌的关系是否会如之前那般？每当这时，他只是冷笑着否决了自己脑海之中那可笑的想法。可当他匆匆行过竞技场时，视线总是不知觉地被难敌与他那如若日光一般耀眼的朋友所吸引——迦尔纳如若难敌的阳光一般，重新为他的生命带去了希望与力量…甚至，还有爱与关怀……

他皱着眉头，不快地叹了一口气，而迦尔纳像是看见了他狼狈的背影一般，带着揶揄地开口：“正义的坚战王子来此是为何事？如若前来与我们打斗，何不赶快请求你那英勇的兄弟阿周那的保护？”

坚战清晰地听见难敌他的身后小声地嗤笑一声：“谁知道强壮的阿周那与怖军去哪了呢？”

坚战没有回答，只是快步地离开，仿若刚才发生的一切不过是虚幻梦境中的一景。他轻轻叹了一口气，将那股难忍的欲念压制在心里。

我理应以正法为傲。他对自己说。

 

在后来，他在持国的灌礼下成为天帝城的王，自象城离去时他看见难敌眼里只有欣喜，而跟在他身后的弟弟仍旧像是过去那样低声地咒骂着难敌的愚蠢与自大。他无可奈何地笑笑，不再阻止自己兄弟们。

他眼前突然浮现出初见难敌的时的画面，他看着那少年穿着华美的服饰，微笑着迎接他，仿若自天上走下，只为将他带入圣洁之地。可谁又会料到，自那日起，以法为名的坚战早已背离了他心中的正法。

如若他们注定走向这相反的道路，何不交给命运去抉择他是否会获得惩罚？何不让将这注定的宿怨与仇怒置于战场之上，他注定会得到一个完整的答案。如若这是命定的考验，他必定会完整地将其战胜。

可谁又会知道呢？意志坚定的法王坚战在此后的生命一直为此而痛苦难当。谁又会知道，在某个深夜，法王会悄悄地起身，看向天帝城之外那繁星遍布的天幕，悲哀地抚慰着自己难以控制的欲念？

而就连坚战自己也不知道的是，当在战场之上彻底战胜难敌，念诵吠陀与诗篇都无用后，他所想起的，只有那日在宫中的那名耀眼的少年，那段他从未忘记的光景随着时间的流逝而越发的分明，仿若借助着他的生命而获得永生。

而他始终不能忘记，在那日午夜，难敌望向自己的眼睛，其中洒满了无数星辰与光辉，仿若日光一般熠熠生辉。

FIN.


End file.
